First Meeting Again
by Viper's Kitten
Summary: This is a NASCAR Story.  Maryse Sky is a Sophomore in College.  She's always been friends with Joey Logano and it's developed into more then a friendship on her part.  When he comes back what will happen?  Will her dreams come true?
1. He's Back In Town

Disclaimer: I only own Maryse and her family.

Author's Note: The first chapter of this story takes place January 4th, 2010

Maryse was sitting in her Classic Novel class reading Wuthering Heights by Emily Brontë listening to her music quietly as she read. Her blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail at the top of her head and her blue eyes scanned the page. She had heard rumors all day about a NASCAR driver their age coming to their school and she found it laughable.

"Maryse Sky?" Her professor asked. Maryse lifted her head.

"Over her ma'am." Maryse said as she raised her hand.

"Thank you I just wanted to know where you were so I could show the new student where you were because we don't have any books left and he can share with you." The professor said.

"Of course." Maryse said as she looked back down at her book. She hadn't noticed the gasps and sighs of the other girls in the class. She looks over when she notices the seat next to her. She looked up with a smile on her face that dropped off the moments she saw him.

"Hey Mari it's been a while." He said.

"Joey?" Maryse asked.

"Obviously." Joey said with a smile. Maryse looked back down at the book. She couldn't believe her luck. Joey Logano was back. They had grown up together just about. He had moved away when they were nine and in their freshman year of high school they had moved back for a few short months and then moved away again. It was in their freshman year of high school that she had developed her crush on Joey and it had never gone away. She fisted her hands in her lap before she looked back up at him.

"So how is NASCAR treating you?" She asked.

"It's okay." Joey said.

"Mr. Logano Ms. Sky can you please focus on the book?" The professor asked. Maryse nodded and looked down at the book.

"So I'll let you read since you're probably on chapter one and I'm on chapter twenty two." Maryse said as she pushed the book toward Joey.

"Actually the class is almost over so I was thinking that we could stop by the café on the corner and catch up before your next class." Joey said.

"This is my last class for the day." Maryse said.

"So we can and then you can take me to a library and get me my own copy of the book." Joey said.

"Sure it sounds like old times." Maryse said as she stood when the bell went. She was dressed in a pair of jeans, sneakers, and a black t-shirt. She picked up her copy of the book and slides the strap of her messenger bag over her shoulder. Joey walked out of the row and down the stairs with Maryse following after him. They walk out of the classroom side by side.

"You've changed since I left the second time." Joey said.

"I filled out some and slimmed down." Maryse said with a shrug.

"You got rid of the color in your hair as well." Joey said.

"I might bring it back but for now I like to keep a low profile." Maryse said. Together the two of them walked to the café and sat at a small table. The waitress walked over.

"The same as always Maryse?" she asked.

"Yes please." Maryse said.

"What can I get you?" She asked turning to Joey.

"A coke if you've got one." Joey said.

"Of course I'll bring those around." She said as she walked away.

"So how have you been?" Joey asked.

"Okay I guess." Maryse said.

"You know I'll be here for you when it happens." Joey said.

"Joey I don't need you to hold my hand to cope with my sister's death." Maryse said with a sigh.

"I know but what happened to us?" Joey asked.

"You moved away and we fell out of touch." Maryse said.

"I wish we hadn't." Joey said.

"You and me both." Maryse said. The waitress came back setting Maryse's strawberry banana smoothie in front of her and Joey's coke in front of him.

"Thanks." Maryse said with a smile.

"You're welcome Mari hey when is your band going to play here again?" She asked.

"I don't know we're looking for a label and such." Maryse said.

"Oh well hope it goes well." She said as she walked away.

"You're in a band?" Joey asked.

"Yup I'm the lead singer." Maryse said as she took a sip of her smoothie.

"Nice." Joey said. He was about to say something when Maryse's phone went off playing "Shoot to Thrill" By AC DC played.

"Sorry." Maryse said as she pulled out her phone and opened it.

"Hey Jeff." Maryse said.

"What are you serious?" Maryse asked.

"Yeah I'll talk to the guys and get back to you." Maryse said.

"Bye Jeff." Maryse said as she hung up with a smile on her face.

"So what's the news?" Joey asked.

"My band might have a gig at that big NASCAR dance." Maryse said.

"That's great." Joey said. They talked for a while catching up on old times and when they had finished their drinks they had paid for them and left the café and headed to the library.

"You know this is like old times." Maryse said.

"Almost we were never in college and you never had a band and I wasn't driving cars for a living back then." Joey said.

"I meant the walking together." Maryse said with a smile.

"Yeah it is almost like old times." Joey said. Maryse stopped when they were in front of the library.

"Come on." Maryse said as she walked in with Joey behind her.

"Hey Mr. Martin." Maryse said.

"Hey Maryse what can I do for you?" He asked.

"I have a student who needs a library card and I'm wondering if you've got a copy of Wuthering Heights?" Maryse asked.

"I'll take a stab and say the student is the guy behind you and of course we've got a copy of the book." Mr. Martin said.

"Awesome I'll go find it and you can get Joey his library card." Maryse said as she walked away. When she walked back with the book in her hands she noticed that Joey was leaning against the counter.

"I've got your book right here." Maryse said as she put it on the counter. Mr. Martin checked out the book to Joey.

"Can I talk to you Maryse?" Mr. Martin asked.

"Uh sure Joey you mind waiting outside?" Maryse asked.

"No." Joey said as he walked out.

"So that is the Joey you've been talking about." He said.

"He might be." Maryse said.

"You know you should say something." Mr. Martin said.

"I don't know I mean he just came back and I don't think I should." Maryse said.

"Well you better before another girl tries to snatch him up." Mr. Martin said.

"Thanks for the advice." Maryse said as she walked out of the library and toward Joey.

"So you doing anything this weekend?" Joey asked.

"Um I was going to go visit my family and we were going to head up to the cemetery to visit the boys, grandpa, and Lucy." Maryse said.

"Oh." Joey said.

"Though I'm sure mom and dad won't mind if you show up." Maryse said.

"I wouldn't want to intrude." Joey said.

"It wouldn't be a problem I'll call and ask them later and get back to you on that." Maryse said with a smile. They been walking through the conversation and she realized that they were in front of her dorm.

"Well this is my dorm and I've got to get inside because I've got a ton of homework to do." Maryse said. Joey nodded. Maryse had turned to walk into her dorm when Joey grabbed her wrist and she turned back to face him. He smiled at her and leaned down giving her a quick kiss. Maryse pulled back and looked up at him. She waved once before disappearing inside her dorm. She hurried into her room not speaking to anyone. Once she had closed the door she leaned against it. She let her fingers brush her lips. The blush had risen on her face. She then got out her phone to call her parents.

"Hey Dad." Maryse said.

"Yeah I've got a question." Maryse said.

"Can Joey come up to the cemetery with us?" Maryse asked.

"Yeah he just showed back up." Maryse said.

"Thanks dad I love you bye." Maryse said. She hung up her phone and walked toward her bed. She sunk down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. She was trying to calm her racing heart.

"Could he like me too?" Maryse asked. She shook her head.

"No he probably doesn't." Maryse said with a sigh.

"Last I heard he had someone he was dating." Maryse said. She closed her eyes and let herself drift off for at least a little while.


	2. Stories Come Out

~~~~~~~~Saturday January 9th, 2010~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maryse smiled at Joey. He was standing on the path lining the cemetery. She was stopped a few headstones from her parents and siblings. She was kneeling down by the double headstone that only bore one name for now. It read:

"Gregory Joshua Sky

March 12, 1954 – June 6, 2008

Beloved Husband, Brother, Friend, Father and Grandfather

'Listen to not only the car but the driver that's my success story'- Gregory Sky March 12, 2004"

Joey looked down at Maryse who had tears watering in her eyes.

"You really miss him don't you?" He asked. Maryse nodded before she stood. She took his hand and lead him down the row to her parents and siblings. Maryse knelt in the grass in front of the single headstone. Joey read over her shoulder:

"Lucy Faythe Sky

May 14, 1998-September 7, 2004

Loved Daughter, Sister, and Granddaughter

'I wuv you all a lot' – Lucy September Sixth, 2004'"

"I'm sorry Lucy." Maryse said quietly. Joey was curious as to what happened to Lucy but he wasn't going to ask. He was too busy trying to keep his mind focused on what they were here for and off of Maryse. Especially the way her jeans curved to her legs and fit on her hips. The way the tank top she was wearing showed just a bit of her skin when she stood up and stretched or the way her blonde hair got the sunlight in some places. There was also the fact her fingernails were perfectly manicured and the same length which was different from when they had been kids and her fingernails had sometimes been different lengths or have some type of motor oil under them. He had also noticed on her left shoulder blade a tattoo of the Eagle Globe and Anchor with the letters USMC below it in Old English writing.

"_I know she's been on the circuit which means she knows about Kathy but she doesn't know the whole story. Maybe I should try to tell her." _Joey thought. He dismissed the thought and turned his head one headstone down and saw the double headstone for the boys.

"Shannon Matthew Sky

July 12, 1991-July 13, 1991

Allen Dimitri Sky

July 12, 1991- July 13, 1991

Loved Sons, Brothers, and Grandsons.

'I miss them every day and wonder if I could have changed it.' – Vivien Sky March 28th, 2005."

"So are you going to be at Dayton on the sixth?" Joey asked turning his attention back to Maryse.

"No I don't actually have a job with anyone this year." Maryse said. Joey put his hands in his front pockets and watched as Maryse stood to her full five seven height. He took in the fact that her blue eyes were brimming with tears that she hadn't shed yet. He wanted to hug her but wasn't sure how'd she react if he did that.

"What have you been up to since I left the second time?" Joey asked.

"The usual sexism in metal shop, working for NASCAR, and looking over my Grandfather's notes for the track but otherwise it's been kind of boring. Though I once threw a socket wrench at Kyle Busch's head." Maryse said.

"Why did you throw a socket wrench at Kyle's head?" Joey asked.

"Ah it has to do with my senior pictures from high school." Maryse said.

"Okay then." Joey said. Maryse shrugged before she looked away. Joey had realized that somehow he had messed up and he wasn't sure how.

"Hey mom you mind if I go take a walk?" Maryse asked.

"No of course not." Vivien Sky said as she looked up from her spot on the ground in front of her sons' grave. Maryse nodded and headed away from the graves. Joey followed after her. He had something to say to her and it needed to be said. Joey caught up to Maryse and walked next to her.

"I missed you." Joey said.

"Do you know why we fell out of touch?" Maryse asked.

"No I just moved and everything just stopped." Joey said. Maryse nodded.

"So how has life been treating you on the circuit?" Maryse asked.

"It's been treating me okay." Joey said.

"I was there for your win at Loudon last year." Maryse said.

"You were?" Joey asked.

"Yeah I worked for Hendrick that year." Maryse said.

"So why don't you have a job this year?" Joey asked.

"I didn't want to work with Hendrick and I'm not stepping anywhere near DEI." Maryse said.

"Hey Mari how do you feel about getting some dinner tomorrow?" Joey asked. Maryse looked at him. She realized that not only that he had gotten taller but everything about him had changed. She looked at him. His hair was different more curly then it had been all those years ago. She had to admit she liked the changes.

"I'd like that Joey." Maryse said. Joey smiled melting Maryse's heart just a bit. She knew that he could tell she was tense but she didn't care. Whenever she came to the cemetery she was tense but add to that the fact she wasn't sure where she stood with Joey she wasn't going to push a lot of her luck.

"Joey I've got to ask do you like working for Joe Gibbs racing?" Maryse asked.

"Yes it's not too bad and they treat us like family." Joey said. Maryse nodded.

"That's always good to hear." Maryse said.

"I could maybe get you a job with them." Joey said. Maryse shook her head.

"I don't think I'm ready to take a step back into it after what happened last year." Maryse said.

"What happened last year?" Joey asked.

"Jimmie was being a complete and total jerk." Maryse said.

"Jimmie as in Johnson?" Joey asked.

"Yup the one and only." Maryse said.

"Is he always like that with you?" Joey asked.

"Yes ever since I could remember." Maryse said.

"Do you know why?" Joey asked.

"I have a hunch but I'm not going to jump on it." Maryse said. Joey chuckled.

"That much hasn't changed of your personality I see." Joey said. Maryse shrugged.

"I guess you're right." Maryse said.

"Can I ask what happened to Lucy?" Joey asked. Joey watched as Maryse turned her head away and he saw her shoulders shake.

"Hey you don't have to tell me." Joey said. He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned her face back to him.

"I need to." Maryse said. She took a deep breath.

"It was six years ago so I took Natalya, Rose, and Lucy out shopping. Mom dropped us off but she went to go do something else." Maryse said.

"We were just hitting the register when an armed robber came in." Maryse said. She stopped for a second to take a steadying breath. She wasn't looking at Joey but at the oak tree behind him.

"He told no one to move and Lucy who had been hugging my legs moved closer but he didn't notice. He got the money and was leaving when his finger slipped on the trigger. He had his gun pointed lower and it hit Lucy in the chest." Maryse said.

"The cashier called 911 while Natalya used my phone to call mom but the ambulance didn't make it. Lucy died in my arms." Maryse said. Joey didn't say much he just moved to her and wrapped her up in a hug. He felt her shoulders shaking as she cried on his shoulder.

"The last thing Lucy said to me was 'It's not your fault Mari-kitty,' regardless of that I think it was my fault." Maryse said.

"No it wasn't you couldn't have known an armed robber was going to rob the store or the fact he couldn't shot a gun." Joey said. He was able to stroke her hair which she had left down. He kissed her on the top of the head. When he did that he could smell the shampoo she had used which if he was on his guess today it was French Lavender Twist. He couldn't understand it but he like her in his arms it felt right.

"Thank you." Maryse said as she pulled out of his arms and wiped her eyes for any lingering tears.

"You know I'm here for you as a shoulder any time." Joey said.

"I kind of forgot because it's been a while." Maryse said as she looked to the right. She could tell the shapes of her family. Joey followed her gaze.

"You're all so strong." Joey said.

"How so?" Maryse asked.

"You've dealt with a lot of loss including the loss of your grandfather." Joey said.

"We do it like we do anything else with a grain of salt and as long as we remember we shouldn't dwell on how they died too much." Maryse said. Joey had been about to say something when he heard Natalya's voice.

"Mari we're going." Natalya called. Maryse gave Joey a sad smile.

"I'll talk to you later don't forget to give me a call about that dinner." Maryse said as she turned away.

"I'd like to give you a call but I don't know your number." Joey said.

"567-1246." Maryse said over her shoulder.

"Okay I'll talk to you later." Joey said.

"You better." Maryse said as she walked away toward her family. Joey stood there until they had disappeared and then he walked back down to the row and he sat down in the grass in front of Gregory's grave. Joey noticed that there was a mug sitting on the concrete behind the headstone with a number three on it. It was the familiar pitch black colored mug but the three was in white. He was content to just sit there looking at the grave. He could see the flowers that dotted all three graves and he'd have a pretty good guess in saying those weren't just from the Sky's but from every family they had touched well at least in NASCAR.


End file.
